


For Mr.N

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos





	For Mr.N

“For Mr.S :) ”

遇到写着同样内容的便条并不是第一次，但在白天遇到，这是头一遭。

还有，旁边的红玫瑰，也是第一次。

 

★

 

生菜，牛肉，玉米，一口咬下去，和往日一样乏味，极其平常无趣的食堂提供的午餐。宋闵浩望向邻座的同事的便当：培根杂蔬卷，金枪鱼芝士饭团，咖喱鱼丸。最重要的是，“七夕节快乐^^”，放在便当盒上的便签上这么写到。

噢，对，记起今日是七夕节。

距离上一段恋情结束已有三年之长。并非宋闵浩自身条件不佳——他很自信，以他的条件，可以轻易迷倒一群异性或同性——而是拜工作所赐，他从来不能全心投入恋情中、用心经营一段恋情、尽到应尽的职责——照顾恋人。

思绪被附近的交谈声打断，“今晚和女友去吃顿超好的啦”，还有“总觉得礼物不够好，还在考虑下班了要不要准备些更好的”，宋闵浩听见走进用餐厅的同事这么说。

想法很容易被周围的环境影响，在这个空气都携带着糖粉味的日子，他，宋闵浩，突然也想恋爱。

——也想食用恋人准备的早餐、午餐或晚餐。

他打开twitter，编辑，“啊，突然很想恋爱，能在七夕吃上一顿恋人准备的晚餐就好了”，发送。

发送成功后不到半分钟，手机界面立刻切换至来电显示。

“未知号码”。

宋闵浩犹豫了一会儿，还是选择接通。他祈祷，最好不要是他曾制服过的某个罪犯在七夕节打来的恐吓电话。

“呃，你好，这里是宋闵浩，你是？”

“我看到他了。”

“什么？”

“Mr.N，我说我看到他了。”

——Mr.N？

——白天？

——不，他从不在白日里出现。

在宋闵浩的质疑声脱口而出前，电话另一头先再次开口：“第三大道第五街区，Valentine Records旁的小巷。他让我打电话给你。”

“不，他只在夜里……”

句子还未被完整念出，通话立刻被挂断。

 

拙劣而不礼貌的玩笑，宋闵浩想。他咽下一口米饭，将手机放置在餐盘旁，不把这一通电话当真事。

咀嚼最后一块牛肉，手机铃声再次打断他的午餐。

仍然是“未知号码”。

挂断他人的来电不是宋闵浩的作风，他还是礼貌地选择接听。

“我是说真的，喂。你最好赶来。噢，他还说了，要你一个人。”

然后通话结束。

 

不应该鲁莽地就认为这是一通恶作剧，宋闵浩仔细思考，这或许是真的。

未知来电、会知道他的手机号的陌生人，仅这二个元素就带有Mr.N的神秘气息。

反正，暂时没有繁忙的工作，出去走一趟也不会掉块肉。

唉，他的午餐，被彻底打断。

突然想变成威尔·格雷厄姆，遇到汉尼拔·莱克特那样的工作伙伴。即使食材来源相当可疑，但能食用到莱克特博士制造的顶级美味，其他的都先不顾及。

啊，他真想吃一顿美味的。

 

★

 

哥谭拥有蝙蝠侠，而对于宋闵浩所在的城市，Mr.N就是黑暗骑士。呃，好吧，没有这么夸张，只是行为在本质上没有太大区别。

Mr.N在宋闵浩进入警局的一年后出现。

即使是总分第三名从学院毕业的宋闵浩，真正身处于职场和社会后才明白“学院成绩非一切”的事实。

从被教授赋予众望的优秀学生变为一名得不到任何特殊待遇、默默跟在警长身后的普通警员，心存不甘的同时还遭到部分前辈的轻视。怀着雄心壮志想破出大案，可并非人人是赫尔克斯·波洛或御手洗洁，工作了六个月意识到雄心壮志也该成为过往云烟。

年轻时锋利的梦想必定会被岁月这把柔韧的刀无声地磨平，他不再坚定地否认这句话。

 

Mr.N的出现却让局面开始改变。

仲夏夜，回到公寓的宋闵浩打开信箱。在累积了数月的账单和广告传单中，他发现一只灰黑色信封。

“For Mr.S :)”——手写的哥特体，使用带着金粉的玫瑰红墨水写成。

起初以为是邮递员投递错误，但将信封的前后端详数次，找不到邮戳与邮寄地址。也就是说，它大概是被寄信人——或委托人——亲自投递的。

说不定真的是给自己的，宋闵浩想，然后使用裁纸刀谨慎地将火漆印与信封分离。

不是账单，不是邀请函，也不是在悬疑小说里恐吓信，更不是他预想中的手写情书——虽然听起来特别老套，但遇到如此精致的信件，不往那方面想都难吧。

后来发现，信纸上是一些线索，与他当时侦查的、正遇到瓶颈的案件有关。

原以为是恶作剧，但尝试利用这些来历不明的线索与提示，寻找到了案件的突破口。最终破案。

想要给寄信人致谢，以及问清对方是如何收集到这些线索的，但是对方只留下了——

“Mr.N”。

好吧，宋闵浩姑且就把它当作一个来自陌生热心人的帮助。

 

但那位Mr.N，却一次又一次亲手往宋闵浩的信箱里投入信件，帮助没有思绪的他整理思路。

事业从Mr.N出现的那一天开始便加速进步。虽然知道所取得的成绩不是百分百靠自己的功劳，其中有那位神秘人的付出成分——当然，除了他以外任何人不知道此事——但事业顺利总是不错的事。

他尝试过调查Mr.N的身份：像痕检科的人一般给信封和信纸刷指纹，无用，没有获取任何指纹；猜测或许会有毛发掉落至信封内，事实证明自己的猜想是错误的；蹲在楼梯拐角等候要投信的Mr.N本人的到来，结果是自己什么都没得到，只是错过了早餐与午餐——他傻傻地忘了，Mr.N这样的人是不可能不会拥有反侦察能力的。

好吧，他放弃。就让这“小助手”一直隐藏在暗处吧。

 

野心人人都有，即使是Mr.N也不例外——如果Mr.N不是AI什么的。

于是，再过一年后，夜幕降临后的城市多了一位义警。

这个城市并不如哥谭混乱——毕竟，这个星球再多蹦出几个哥谭或布鲁德海文，那么再多的布鲁斯·韦恩与迪克·格雷森也不够用——没有什么从阿卡姆逃出的极端变态，最多也就是蹦出个杀手。

毒品交易的码头，窃贼毛手毛脚的拥挤街道，男性尾随女性的阴森小巷……晚八点后，哪儿有犯罪，哪儿就会出现总会留下刻着“Mr.N”的铜质飞镖的Mr.N。

Mr.N利用恐惧对付罪犯，但实际上却也给市民带来了恐惧。没人能猜测他此时不求回报、打击犯罪的行为是不是在下一盘更大的局；而且还算是一个法外者——无论动机听起来多么正义，为了破坏毒品交易而私自闯入药头家中这样的行为，本质上还是私闯民宅。

甚至冒出了反对Mr.N的宣讲。

为了平息市民情绪，也是为了尽早看清这位游走在法律边缘的人的真实身份，警局成立了针对Mr.N的调查小组。因短期内取得了可观成绩、被前辈评价为“具有耀眼前途的小伙子”的宋闵浩，被挑选进入。

该认为这是好事吗？

反正，此事把他的心思弄得超复杂。

并不想查清Mr.N的真实身份。除却不能失去他的“小助手”这个原因之外，另一个原因是，宋闵浩相信Mr.N是没有恶意的，只是纯粹地想伸张正义，但选择的是一条不同的道路。

他就这么相信一个从未见过面的陌生人。

 

当然，还是要积极投入工作。把自己和Mr.N有联系一事隐藏起来，装作和别人一样对Mr.N完全不知情的样子。

 

Mr.N留下的可追踪信息实在是太少。没有指纹，没有步印，没有毛发，还很清楚地了解何处没有监控。

通过目击者的记忆，得到的信息只有：Mr.N不算太高，身高在180cm上下；瘦，甚至是单薄，但力气是绝对不小的，所以不排除在衣衫下具有因长期锻炼而获得的良好肉体的可能；总是一袭黑衣，长袖与长裤，还有手套，即使在夏日也是这样，噢，那些身份不明的人都喜欢这么干；常用武器——双短棍。

这就是Mr.N留下的极少的信息。

除此之外，还有，在宋闵浩加入调查小组后，Mr.N会在现场留下一些小礼物。

在宋闵浩生日时，留下一块芝士蛋糕，旁边的贺卡上写着“For Mr.S :) ”。

立夏夜，留下一杯冰柠檬茶，便签上——“For Mr.S :) ”。

世界读书日，留下《如何阅读一本书》，扉页上，仍旧是“For Mr.S :) ”。

不是什么特殊日子，就留下电影。一般是马尔维耶夫或库斯图里卡的，偶尔会冒出例如Bahrudin 'Bato' Cengic这样大部分人不光听都没听说过、甚至连名字都不会念的南斯拉夫导演的作品。

当然，这些小礼物最后都被拿去用做物证。

 

没人搞懂Mr.N如此的行为的用意是什么，而“Mr.S”指的是谁，除宋闵浩以外也无人知晓。但他也搞不懂这些物品到底表示着什么。

他曾把自己的疑问写成信，然后放在自己的信箱里，等待Mr.N下次来送信时能将这些提问带走，并给予答复。当然，他做的都是无用功，Mr.N只是取走信件，再留下近期的新线索，无视宋闵浩的提问。

好吧，那就这样吧，能拿他怎样，宋闵浩想。

知道Mr.N绝对没有坏意，虽然没有论据支撑论点，但就是这么认为。

于是他默默通融了Mr.N的行为。继续在他的帮助下破案，在他出现的夜晚里配合调查小组的工作，继续装作和他没有任何联系的样子——也算是保护Mr.N的一种方式吧？

 

只要有Mr.N出现的夜晚，宋闵浩必定要在警局里和其他组员一同熬夜工作。通常，凌晨三点才能结束加班；偶尔，需要通宵。

回到公寓时指针已处在“3”与“4”之间，宋闵浩简单地淋浴后并没有立刻陷入床中，而是坐在飘窗上写日记。

“今天，他留下了一份安东尼奥尼的影评的译稿，又是，不知道他的用意，唉……”

米黄纸张从日记本封底的夹层滑落，他捡起，上面布满了人名。

在遇到Mr.N后，每侦破一起案件，就会把罪犯的名字记录在这张纸上。

他觉得这有点儿像在谱写一篇正义的乐章。

当然，二人共同谱写的。

 

★

 

那并不是来自陌生人的玩笑。毕竟，这个字体，不需要字迹鉴定他也可以立刻确信是来自Mr.N的钢笔的F尖。

却真没搞懂便签旁的玫瑰具有什么寓意，况且，还挑选在名叫“Valentine”的唱片店旁，是在暗中嘲讽在七夕节中单身的他吗？

呃，不对，Mr.N不是这样的人。他没这么刻薄。

还有，为什么要求他一个人来到现场？

等等，为什么又要求目击证人给他打电话？

难道电话那头的人是Mr.N？

或许……

 

宋闵浩将玫瑰放入物证袋。

不过，没有同事跟随，所以，这份物证，他打算独自占有。

 

★

 

皮革，琥珀，香草，红茶，麝香。

味道仍如此强烈，携带这些陌生气味来的人，绝对还在公寓内。

步子迈开五步，他嗅到西红柿的味道。

在他理清楚一切时，“咔哒”一声，洗漱间的门被从里打开。

流出哼唱声，The Libertines的《What Katie Did》，声音渐强。

“嗨。私闯民宅的朋友。”

在陌生人逃跑前，宋闵浩先擒住了他。

 

“光是交出身份证可没法阐明你闯入我家中的动机。要是你继续保持沉默的话，那我只能把你拉去警局了。这位……南太铉先生。”

第六次。宋闵浩已经六次要求这位闯入者说明他的动机了。

不像是要劫财的，毕竟什么都没拿。

看模样，也不像是入室偷窃的那一类人。

况且，没有哪位窃贼会好心留下一份亲手做的晚餐。

“喂，拜托你开口啊。”宋闵浩敲了敲餐桌，对着对面双手被捆绑的人说。

“松绑，就一下。”

“什么？”

“我说，请松绑，我不会逃掉的。”

对视五秒，确认对方真挚的眼神里没有欺瞒的成分，宋闵浩起身给他松开结。

他看到这位陌生人从背包里翻找出钢笔与便签，伏在桌上书写。

“……在做什么？”宋闵浩问。

“Specialization is for insects.”陌生人回复一个不对题目的答案。

然后，他将便签放在餐盘旁，转头与宋闵浩对视。

绝对不会辨认错误的粗细、字体、墨水，还有熟悉的内容。

以及，“Specialization is for insects”，这句海因莱茵的名言，就像蝙蝠侠与詹姆斯·戈登之间的蝙蝠灯一样，是Mr.N提出的、宋闵浩主动需要Mr.N的帮助时，可以在信箱里放入的暗号。

 

★

 

绝对没有比Mr.N——不，是南太铉——更麻烦的人了。

不对，他只是喜欢玩点设计罢了。

午餐时刷新twitter，看到宋闵浩的那一条tweet，便萌生了在七夕给他做一顿晚餐的想法。

但是，作为南太铉，是宋闵浩陌生人，又不可能端着餐盘、跑到警局前或蹲在他的家门口前，双手奉上，说：“喏，晚餐。”

作为Mr.N，不想暴露自己的身份。对自己不好——他享受匿名带来的安全与自由；对宋闵浩也不好——若一不小心被他人发现Mr.N与宋闵浩常联系，那么后者可能会受到不好的牵连，比如被Mr.N曾经制服过的罪犯恐吓、威胁，或是被警局开除。

所以，就设了这么一个局。

在Valentine Records——这个寓意也真够明显的——旁的小巷放一支他自己栽种的玫瑰，再拨打一通电话，将宋闵浩引出来。

当然，必须是让他一个人到达现场。南太铉不想再让他的东西又进物证袋了，虽然说这支玫瑰是一枚棋子，但他确实也想给宋闵浩送上一支自己亲手栽种的玫瑰。

保险起见和为了延长时间，他又在城市的另一头留下Mr.N的金属镖，然后利用变声器，仍装作平凡的过路人报案，当然，这次是直接打给警局的。

一般来说，只要Mr.N出现的日子，宋闵浩都会加班加点做调查。他推测，他的白日出现会使宋闵浩加班一两个小时，也就是说宋闵浩会在八点后才回到家。这样，他有充足的时间去翻阅被闲置在自己卧室角落的食谱，挑选较为合适的菜式，然后去购买食材，再溜进宋闵浩的公寓里准备晚餐。

关于菜式的挑选，他纠结了很久。

美味的，这是必须；方便制作的，因为时间都用于工作，他没有好好研究过料理制作；冷了之后也可以轻松加热的，不确定宋闵浩到底确切工作到多晚；口味较为大众的，因为他没有调查过宋闵浩的口味偏好。

这可是个难题。

 

★

 

“我在波兰学习时学会做的一种菜，名字是什么忘记了。土豆、西红柿、牛肉一起炖，再加点蔬菜。食谱上的都太难了，我只能选一个容易做的。”侧过头，仍旧不敢正视对面的人，“因为以前经常做，所以应该……还能吃得下去。”

“你在波兰待过？”

“我在很多地方待过，为了训练、学习，为了成为……Mr.N。”

 

从艺术高中毕业后放弃前往帕森斯学习建筑的机会——“如果只是永远待在艺术里，好像有点……不够充实。”

中学时拿过计算机竞赛奖，并不想在此方面放弃，于是继续自学计算机，到后面变成黑客，有利于调查和收集信息。

格斗的学习，也不该停止。虽然不可能如蝙蝠侠般精通世界各流派格斗术，但多学习一些，身体能够承受得住。

武器，最开始是想选择双枪，但发现自己的身体灵活度与双短棍无比匹配，且它更适合行动与更不易被追查，所以还是选择了后者。

目睹过格陵兰的冰层，也曾在印度中暑昏倒，从一个极端温度到另一个极端温度，为了环境适应力。

还有外语、化学、侦查学、病理学、犯罪心理学……

如果想要能够单干，就必须在各方面都做到自己能力允许的最好。

文了一个蝙蝠的文身，另一层含义是希望自己如蝙蝠侠一样全能。

“Specialization is for insects.”

 

“既然可以单干，为什么还要找上我？”

“不，只是觉得近年你们的破案率下滑得夸张，认为你们需要点帮助。”

“你明明可以……找别人。我是说，有很多比我经验充足的前辈，或许给予他们帮助，成效会更大。”

“我不了解那些人是否值得信任——你知道，现在哪儿都有腐败的——但是知道可以对你放心。”

“不，我们从未见过面。”

 

他或许忘了。

不过，“忘记了”也是在预料之中，毕竟南太铉已经换了发型，身材也与那时不大一样。

曾经有溜去宋闵浩的学院里听犯罪心理课，就坐在他身后，有时甚至能无聊地数一数他的发丝。

看他永远工整的笔记，专注听课时托着下巴的手，课后与老师讨论问题时严肃的面孔，被赞赏后害羞挠头的模样。

但是细想，这些细节也不足以支撑起他对他的信任。

虽然说自己对外人总立起隐形的防御和隔离，但是一看到他的露齿笑，便斩断了所有自己为自己立起的、警惕他人的围墙，举手投降。

回忆到此处，有雨滴从玻璃窗上滑落，开始下起来雨。

他想起突然到来的那一场雨。

他把伞递给正在屋檐下等待雨停的、并不认识他的宋闵浩，说，他的家就在学院对面，淋几分钟的雨也没事的。

哎，还是一起走吧，宋闵浩回答。

南太铉摇头拒绝，他不想让刚才埋下的谎言立刻就被揭穿。

然后立刻跑入雨中，留下身后暂未反应过来的人。

 

“……原来是你啊。”宋闵浩喝下一口番茄汤，说，“真的变得蛮多了诶，还没认出来。不过那时候也没记清你的模样，才说了几句话就立刻逃跑。”

“不立刻跑掉的话，你绝对会不屈地说服我和你一起撑伞。”

“嗯。那把伞我还留着。”

“用不了的东西还是丢掉比较好。”

“每年都有在保养，还可以用。”一个较长的停顿，“只是……不太舍得用。”

 

★

 

宋闵浩的最后一个问题是，亲手栽培的玫瑰与亲手制作的晚餐，为什么要这么做。

“没必要因为我的一条tweet，就做到这个份上。接受别人为我特意准备的晚餐，对于我来说，还是有点太隆重了……”

立刻切换掉刚才的语气，转而变得像在开玩笑，南太铉说：“哎，也是我自己正好没事啦，哈哈哈哈。”

“你就没有女朋友需要去陪伴吗？”

“我没在恋爱。”

 

一个定理：话题只要一引至感情方面，就像往空气里注入凝固剂了一般，气氛尴尬，双方无声。

南太铉用不自然的笑声打破沉默，嬉笑地声称自己到时间要去工作了，做回他的深夜Mr.N。

“外面在下雨。”宋闵浩说。

“哎，我有在下雨天里工作过啦，不是一两次，不需要担心的，哈哈。而且还要回家做准备，那些装备的防水措施都有很好的。”

“回家的这段路，也需要打伞吧？你等会儿，我去拿伞，正好可以把它还给你。”

身后的脚步声响起。

 

手已经搭在门把手上了。

只需一扭，就可以离开这间原本就不该久呆的公寓，然后潜入黑夜中。

身份被发现只是偶然。

说过了，即使是对极其信任的宋闵浩，也不希望他知晓自己的身份，与自己有任何往来。

因为担心他会因自己受到牵连。

况且，前不久还决定了要远去俄罗斯，潜入无恶不作、臭名昭著的黑蝎议会做长期卧底。

如果对宋闵浩有太多情感，将会影响到卧底工作不说，若被议会的人察觉到了，对于宋闵浩来说大概不是好事——让他们立刻找到了把柄。

开始能理解电影里的主角都想要和爱人割断联系的想法。

或许该立刻跑进雨中，然后乘坐最晚的航班，无声息地前往圣彼得堡。

让一切恢复到Mr.N没有出现在深夜的城市前，在他的信箱里放入第一封信件前，在给他留下一支玫瑰前，在为了他而在厨房里手忙脚乱前，在和他坦白自己的身份前。

在发现似乎对方也喜欢着自己之前。

 

 

未来得及下定决心，公寓的主人已经走回到南太铉的身后。

“我觉得，还是不要把伞给你了。”宋闵浩说。

“什么？……”

“担心你就这么跑入雨中，消失，又是七年。”

 

还有机会跑掉的，现在。

在想要扭动门把手前，南太铉的动作被宋闵浩再一次的讲话打断。

 

“伞，是不打算给你。”

——拜托，请你不要再说了。

——即使是动听的声音就足够缠住我的脚步。

“但有其他东西想要给你，先不要急着逃走。”

 

他感觉到自己的腰部被温暖的手臂环住。

肩部，突然被下巴顶的有些疼。

这样的、和他人之间的零距离的接触，他忘记多久没体验过了。

 

他感觉有气息就在自己的耳畔。

“For Mr.N。”他听到对方这么说。

然后他的耳廓被印上一个轻柔的亲吻。

 

 

他含泪地点了点头，双手覆上困住自己的步伐的那双手。

不会去圣彼得堡了，至少，不该在这个夜晚。


End file.
